


I Like Your Smile Best

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Fanders, Sander's Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: A little OOCness, Adorable, Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddles, Logan Can Be Nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Virgil has an anxiety attackand after tat Logan grows very close to him.Virgil being adorable as always and Logan being supportive





	I Like Your Smile Best

 

Virgil sat on the floor, knees pulled to his chest. He buried his face in his n=knees, letting a few tears all, probably ruining his makeup but he didn’t care. Today had been hard. They were arguing over if Thomas should go to a conert or if he should hang out with his cousin and have pizza. 

 

“I like people!” Patton said, clapping his hands together happily.

 

“Well of course but don't forget the band! The amazing music that will be playing!” Roman said, smiling brightly.

 

“Yeah but guys,” Thomas interrupted. “My cousin.”

 

“True, his cousin may feel unwanted if he goes to the concert instead.” Logan pointed out, pushing his glasses up. 

 

“There will be a lot o people at the concert….” Virgil pitched in and Patton sighed.

 

“Virgil! Thinkk of this as a chace to meet new people!” Patton said cheerfully.

 

“What if i don't want to mee tnew people?” Virgil asked and Roman rolled his eyes.

 

“Well you’ll never get anywhere in life if you don't want to talk to people!” Roman said, placing a hand on his hip.

 

Virgil sighed and Logan looked at him. “Logically speaking, we should hang with his cousin. He will feel more happy if Thomas hangs with him and he doens’t have to worry about getting a headache.”

 

“But think of the cute boys!” Patton said happily, jumping up. Thomas shrugged and nodded at Patton’s answer.

 

“I cooould meet a new guy there.” Thomas said. Virgil bit his lip. “But, but in a crowded place, with all those people. And and if you do meet a guy, what if he doesn’t like you?” Virgil pointed out.

 

“Virgil don’t be such a Downing Debbie Lucy Loser. I just made that up i am so proud of myself!” Roman said, looking excidetly at Patton.

 

“Vrgil’s not being a, whatever you just said. He’s thinking logially. He doesn’t want to socialize today, so we should respect that.” Logan said.

 

Virgil nodded but in the end, Patton and Roman won, and Thomas ended up going to the concert.

 

And now that’s were he was now, curled up in a small ball in his room, trying not to have a panic attack. He could feel his heart racing as Thomas walked around, as people asked him questions. Thomas was uncomfartble and so was Virgil. 

 

“Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it.” Virgil muttered and pulled his hood over his head, burying himself more into his legs as he let his tears fall more freely, turning black on the way down.

 

Virgil’s heart pace quickened as Thomas movd around, trying to find a place to watch the concert. Whenever Thomas felt anxious or worried, his heart would pound, nd since Virgil  _ is _ his anxiety, his heart ace is multiple times faster and he could actually die if Thomas got to stressed.

 

Virgil was shaking and he pressed himself against the wall, wrapping his sweatshirt around him tightly. He tried to steady his breathing but it was hard for him too. In one, but and out it was shaking. 

 

He heard someone enter his room but he didn’t want to move, he just curled himself into an impossibly small ball.

 

“Virgil?” Logan asked. Virgil froze and grabbed at his swetashirt again. Someone aproahced Thomas and was now talking to him. Virgil felt his heart beat race to extremes.

 

“Logan…” Virgil cried out, tears falling down his cheeks, voice cracking. Loan ran over to anxiety’s side and sat next to him. “Virgil, are you okay?” he asked.

 

Virgil shook his head fastly and let more tears fall. “HE’s, he’s scraed and it hurts, and he, there’s so many people. LOGAN!” Virgil yelled, tears falling without stop and Logan wrapped his arms aroun Virgil’s shoulders.

 

“Virgil,” Logan sai in an unusually soft voice. “I want you to breathe with me. In, one two, three, four, five.” Logan counted slowly and Virgil breathed with him, wiping at his black tears.

 

“Out, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” they continued breathing in and out slowly ntil Vigil sighed and cried softly, griping Logansl’s shirt.

 

“Sor-sorry you had to deal with me.” Virgil muttered. Logan wraped his arms around Virgil, pulling him up. “It’s okay Virgil. I don’t mind.”

 

~~~

 

After that incident, whenever irgil got upset about something, Logan was there, counting with him and whispering soothing words into his ear.

 

Logan had found out a lot of things about Virgil by doing so. Such as they boy didn’t eat enough. So, of course, ogan would make sure that Virgil ate, reminding him every now and and whatt food is, and if Virgil didn’t  _ want _ to eat, and Logan wouldn’t push.

 

Logan also fund out that Virgil didn’t like being alone. Although he always said he wanted to be, the moment Logan entered the rom, Virgil would welcomingly accept his hugs. 

 

Recently the two have started watching movies together to bed. Logan found it helped ease Virgil with his nightmares and stopped him from being upset in the morning if they watched Pixar, or Disney, or Studio Ghibli movies.

 

Recently both of their favorite movie was Spirited away. Logan remebers Virgil leaning against him, laughing as Haku’s “flirting” skills which involved him shoving food into Chihhiro’s mouth.

 

Logan also found he loved Virgil’s laugh. Unlike what most people would think, it was a soft, genle laughter, almost like small chimes and Logan found himself wanting to hear more and more of it. 

 

So he made jokes. Bad ones at that but seeing Virigl’s eyes dance with amusement and hearing his beautiful laughter was worth the embarrassment.

 

~~~

 

They were in another fight. Thomas had gotten a boyfriend and was debating between being cheesy and buying him flowers, or just getting him a stupid card.

 

“Well, Thomas. I think that flower would mean a lot more to him.” Logan said and Patton nodded. 

 

“Yes! And just think! We could get pink, or purple, or bell blue! Ooh, that’d be pretty!” Patton said. 

 

“How about ruby red?” Roman asked in a grand voice.

 

“Well, what should i say when i give him the flowers?” Thomas asked.

 

“Here, flowers.” Logan said and Virgil snorted, making Logan smie a bit.

 

“How about, ‘lovely flowers for someone just as lovely’?” Roman asked.

 

“Or! ‘Beauties of a  flowers, for a beautiful person’!”Patton suggested.

 

“How about, ‘these flowers were made for each other, like we were made to be’?” Virgil suggested and everyone went wuiet, looking at Virgil.

 

“What?” he asked. Roman shook his head. “No, that’s good, it’s weird hearing it from you though.” Roman said and Patton nodded.

 

“Let’s go with that though!” Thomas said and the meeting was adjorned.

 

~~~

 

Virgil was stressing this was weird, way weird. Was this actually even allowed, or was that like some weird sorrt of mind incest? Virgil paced his room in troubling thoughts.

 

What was troubling him? Oh nothing…. Just,

 

HE DISCOVERED HE HAD A CRUSH ON LOGAN, IS ALL.

 

Is that weird, to like someone with your face, when you’re part of the smae person. Was that incest? 

 

No, it couldn’t be. If it was, Thomas would’ve mentioned that when Patton had kissed Roman on the cheek. Virgil didn’t have to worry about Logan not being gay though, i mean, they were part o Thomas.

 

What if Logan didn’t like him back? What if he told him, and Logan didn’t feel the same? It would mess up everything. 

 

Virgil was thinking too much. Too too mush he luanched himself into a paic attack.

 

Falling to the floor, Virgil grabbed his heart, hiss racing, running heart. He tried to breathe slowly, count like Logan taught him, but it wasn;t working.

 

Something was different this time too. Sure Virgil’s had panic attacks before, in crowds, eeting new people, before tests, but never had it felt like this. There was a strange feeling in his chest, a stinging sensation, along with the rapi, increasing heart beat.

 

Virgil tried to breathe slowly but ended up hyperventalating instead. He fell too his side, curling up so he was almost a spot of dirt on the ground. This was it, he’s going to die, Virgil thought as he felt his heart beat increase and increase…

 

“Logan.” Virgil muttered and almost as if he had summoned him, Logan came running into the room. 

 

“VIRGIL!” Logan shouted and picked up the angsty boy.  Movig hi around so Virgil’s head was resting on Logan’s chest, Logan’s arm around him, with one running thorugh hi purple hair.

 

“Count with me,” Logan whispered desperatly as he had noticed Virgil didn’t show signs of calming down. “One, two, thr-” Logan stopped as he realized Virgil wasn’t counting and he let out a shaky breath. Geez, Logan was goung to be cryig soon too.

 

“Hey, c’mon Verge, i know you can do it. Please?” Logan asked, moving Virgil’s hair around. “One, two, three, four, five.” Logan relaxed as he heard soft uttering. 

 

“Good good. Now out with me. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” Logan sat there, repeating the steps longer than theyve ever had to before but he didn’t mind, Virgil was better now.

 

Logan almsot pulled away from Virgil, but Virgil gripped on Logan’s shirt. “I’m….sorry ou have to deal with me.” he muttered and Logan frowned. He grabbed the sides of Virgil’s fae and lifted him, lookig him in the eyes. “I don’t  _ have _ to deal with you, i choose too. And if you start downing on yourself anymore i will personally slap you. Or as Patton said, ‘If you keep talking bad about yourself, I will pyschically fight you.’” 

 

Virgil let out a small laugh and Logan smiled a little. Logan pressed his forehead against Virgil’s making the dark boy blush. “Okay, now i want you to listen.” Logan said, looking into Virgil’s eyes. 

 

“I like you. And i know that may be weid, but i love your laugh, and i love your eyeshadow, and i love your ridiculous obsession with Harry Potter. And i love that you secretly beat all stereo types. And i just, i love everything about you.” Logan’s hands went back up to Virgil’s face, hands slightly setting on his cheeks.

 

“I especially love your smile.” Logan said and as if on cue, Virgil smiled softly at him. “Hey now, don’t be all cheesy and romantic, that’s Roman’s job.” Virgil teased, but hugged Logan.

 

“Thank you.” Virgil breathed out and Logan smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT MY KITTENS
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY


End file.
